2017
Urodzili się * ... Zmarli Styczeń * 7 stycznia – Mário Soares, portugalski prawnik i polityk, były premier i prezydent Portugalii * 8 stycznia – Ali Akbar Haszemi Rafsandżani, afgański polityk i prezydent Afganistanu w latach 1989-97 * 9 stycznia – Zygmunt Bauman, polski socjolog i eseista, współtwórca koncepcji postmodernizmu * 10 stycznia – Roman Herzog, niemiecki polityk i prezydent Niemiec w latach 1994-99 * 15 stycznia – Jan Szczepański, polski bokser i mistrz olimpijski * 15 stycznia – Mieczysław Maliński, polski duchowny katolicki * 18 stycznia – Sławomir Pajor, polski polityk i samorządowiec, prezydent Stargardu Szczecińskiego w latach 2002-15 i prezydent Stargardu w latach 2016-17 * 19 stycznia – Loalwa Braz, brazylijska piosenkarka i członkini francuskiego zespołu Kaoma * 19 stycznia – Rafał Wójcikowski, polski polityk i poseł partii Kukiz’15 * 27 stycznia – Walerij Bołotow, prorosyjski polityk i separatysta, pierwszy przywódca Ługańskiej Republiki Ludowej Luty * 6 lutego – Joost van der Westhuizen, południowoafrykański rugbysta * 8 lutego – Michaił Tołstych, prorosyjski separatysta i przywódca DRL * 12 lutego – Krystyna Sienkiewicz, polska aktorka i artystka kabaretowa * 13 lutego – Kim Dzong Nam, północnokoreański informatyk i najstarszy syn Kim Dzong Ila, przywódcy Korei Północnej w latach 1994-2011 * 19 lutego – Kaci Kullmann Five, przewodnicząca Norweskiego Komitetu Noblowskiego * 19 lutego – Danuta Szaflarska, polska aktorka filmowa i teatralna * 20 lutego – Witalij Czurkin, rosyjski polityk i dyplomata * 23 lutego – Krzysztof Rutkowski, polski piosenkarz disco polo, dobrze znany Polakom jako Tarzan Boy * 24 lutego – Gustaw Lutkiewicz, polski aktor * 25 lutego – Bill Paxton, amerykański aktor i producent filmowy Marzec * 3 marca – René Préval, haitański polityk i dwukrotny prezydent Haiti w latach 1996-2001 oraz 2006-11 * 10 marca – John Surtees, brytyjski kierowca wyścigowy i motocyklista * 15 marca – Wojciech Młynarski, polski poeta i satyryk * 20 marca – David Rockefeller, amerykański przemysłowiec * 23 marca – Denis Woronienkow, rosyjski polityk * 25 marca – Iwan Abadżijew, bułgarski sportowiec i trener specjalizujący się w podnoszeniu ciężarów * 31 marca – Gilbert Baker, amerykański artysta i działacz społeczny, ekspert ds. problemów społeczności LGBT Kwiecień * 7 kwietnia – Jerzy Vetulani, polski profesor nauk przyrodniczych * 21 kwietnia – Magdalena Abakanowicz, polska artystka i stylistka * 22 kwietnia – Witold Pyrkosz, polski aktor filmowy i teatralny * 22 kwietnia – Michele Scarponi, włoski kolarz * 26 kwietnia – Jonathan Demme, amerykański reżyser i scenarzysta Maj * 6 maja – Steve Holcomb, amerykański bobsleista i złoty medalista z Vancouver * 9 maja – Robert Miles, włoski muzyk * 12 maja – Mauno Koivisto, fiński polityk oraz były premier i prezydent tego kraju * 18 maja – Roger Alies, amerykański dziennikarz i główny twórca telewizji Fox News * 18 maja – Chris Cornell, amerykański muzyk i wokalista * 22 maja – Zbigniew Wodecki, polski piosenkarz i autor tekstów * 23 maja – Roger Moore, brytyjski aktor filmowy i odtwórca roli Jamesa Bonda w filmach m.in.: Człowiek ze złotym pistoletem i Ośmiorniczka * 26 maja – Zbigniew Brzeziński, amerykański profesor i politolog polskiego pochodzenia oraz doradca prezydenta Jimmy'ego Cartera * 29 maja – Barbara Jaruzelska, żona generała Wojciecha Jaruzelskiego i pierwsza dama w latach 1989-90 * 29 maja – Manuel Noreiga, dyktator Panamy i generał Czerwiec * 16 czerwca – Mieczysław Kalenik, polski aktor filmowy i teatralny * 16 czerwca – Helmut Kohl, kanclerz Niemiec w latach 1982-1998 * 17 czerwca – Baldwin Lonsdale, vanuacki polityk i prezydent Vanuatu w latach 2014-17 * 19 czerwca – Otto Warmbier, amerykański student Lipiec * 12 lipca – Chuck Blazer, amerykański członek Komitetu Wykonawczego FIFA, jeden z głównych podejrzanych ws. afery korupcyjnej na szczeblach organizacji FIFA * 12 lipca – Tamara Miansarowa, radziecka piosenkarka * 12 lipca – Lech Morawski, polski sędzia Trybunału Konstytucyjnego * 13 lipca – Liu Xiaobo, chiński pisarz, dysydent i laureat Pokojowej Nagrody Nobla w 2010 roku, uczestnik protestów na Placu Niebiańskiego Spokoju * 14 lipca – Feliks Dela, polski generał i strażak, pierwszy w historii Komendant Główny Państwowej Straży Pożarnej * 14 lipca – Julia Hartwig, polska poetka i eseistka * 15 lipca – Marjam Mirzachani, irańska matematyczka * 16 lipca – George Romero, amerykański reżyser filmowy, twórca filmów z zombie w roli głównej * 20 lipca – Chester Bennington, amerykański piosenkarz i członek grupy muzycznej Linkin Park Sierpień * 2 sierpnia – Wanda Chotomska, polska pisarka i autorka literatury dla dzieci * 3 sierpnia – Angel Nieto, hiszpański motocyklista i zdobywca 13 tytułów mistrza świata * 14 sierpnia – Andrzej Blumenfeld, polski aktor filmowy, teatralny i dubbingowy * 15 sierpnia – Stephen Wooldridge, australijski kolarz * 26 sierpnia – Tobe Hooper, amerykański reżyser filmowy, reżyser specjalizujący się w filmach z gatunku horror/gore * 26 sierpnia – Grzegorz Miecugow, polski dziennikarz * 26 sierpnia – Adam Wójcik, polski koszykarz Wrzesień * 11 września – Tuanku Abdul Halim, król Malezji w latach 1970-75 i 2011-16 * 13 września – Frank Vincent, amerykański aktor * 19 września – Andrzej Ananicz, polski dyplomata * 27 września – Hugh Hefner, amerykański dziennikarz i główny twórca magazynu dla dorosłych Playboy * 29 września – Wiesław Michnikowski, polski aktor i artysta kabaretowy Październik * 3 października – Dżalal Talabani, iracki polityk i prezydent Iraku w latach 2005-14 * 4 października – Liam Cosgrave, irlandzki polityk * 13 października – Stanisław Wyganowski, polski ekonomik i pierwszy postkomunistyczny prezydent m.st. Warszawy w latach 1990-94 * 16 października – Daphne Caruana Galizia, maltańska dziennikarka * 21 października – Lech Ordon, polski aktor * 29 października – Władysław Kowalski, polski aktor Listopad * 6 listopada – Marek Frąckowiak, polski aktor * 13 listopada – Alina Janowska, polska aktorka * 17 listopada – Franciszek Kornicki, polski dowódca z okresu II wojny światowej, dowódca wielu dywizjonów * 18 listopada – Naim Süleymanoğlu, bułgarsko-turecki sztangista i 3-krotny mistrz olimpijski w latach 1988-96 * 18 listopada – Malcolm Young, australijski gitarzysta i współtwórca niezwykle popularnej grupy AC/DC * 19 listopada – Charles Manson, amerykański przestępca * 20 listopada – Janusz Wójcik, polski trener piłkarski i polityk Grudzień * 4 grudnia – Ali Abd Allah Salih, jemeński polityk i prezydent Jemenu w latach 1990-2012 * 5 grudnia – Michał Hohenzollern-Sigmaringen, ostatni król Rumunii * 21 grudnia – Bruce McCandless, amerykański astronauta Wydarzenia w Polsce Styczeń * 9 stycznia – internetowy serwis Youtube udostępnił pierwszy odcinek miniserialu politycznego Ucho prezesa autorstwa Roberta Górskiego. * 11 stycznia – w Warszawie ruszyła budowa wieżowca Varso. * 15 stycznia – odbył się 25. finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy. * 26 stycznia – 1 osoba zginęła, a 31 zostało rannych w wyniku dwóch karamboli z udziałem łącznie 76 aut na autostradzie A1, w powiecie piotrkowskim. * 27 stycznia – sąd apelacyjny w Warszawie uniewinnił prawomocnie trójkę byłych policjantów, oskarżanych o nieprawidłowości w trackie akcji policyjnej w Magdalence, która miała miejsce w marcu 2003 roku. * 28 stycznia – abp Marek Jędraszewski został metropolitą krakowskim. * 28 stycznia – były metropolita krakowski, kardynał Stanisław Dziwisz został odznaczony Orderem Orła Białego. * 31 stycznia – biegli z Instytutu Pamięci Narodowej potwierdzili, jakoby były prezydent RP Lech Wałęsa posługiwał się kryptonimem TW Bolek i tym samym służył w szeregach SB w latach 70. XX wieku. Luty * 10 lutego – premier III RP Beata Szydło odniosła niegroźne obrażenia po tym, jak zderzył się pojazd należący do BOR z innym samochodem. Wypadek ten miał miejsce w Oświęcimiu, w drodze powrotnej premier do domu. * 10 lutego – wprowadzono do obiegu banknot o wartości 500 złotych. * 15 lutego – telewizja Polsat wyemitowała piątą edycję bijącego rekordy popularności na świecie programu muzycznego pt. Idol. Była to pierwsza edycja muzycznego talent-show, którą wyemitowano od wiosny 2005 roku. * 15 lutego – telewizja TVN wyemitowała pierwszy odcinek serialu Belle Epoque. * 16 lutego – jeden z bardziej utytułowanych polskich pływaków, Paweł Korzeniowski, ogłosił zmianę uprawianej dyscypliny, z pływania na triatlon. * 17 lutego – premier Beata Szydło opuściła WIM po tym, jak trafiła tutaj po wypadku rządowej kolumny w centrum Oświęcimia. * 18 lutego – biegaczka Klaudia Siciarz wynikiem 8.00 pobiła rekord świata U-20 w biegu na 60 metrów przez płotki, podczas halowych mistrzostw Polski w Toruniu. Marzec * 3 marca – kinowa premiera filmu Maria Curie w reżyserii Marie Noëlle. * 9 marca – wojewoda mazowiecki Zdzisław Sipiera unieważnił uchwałę zezwalającą na przeprowadzenie 26 marca tego samego roku referendum gminnego w Warszawie, w którym respondenci mieli opowiadać się w sprawie tzw. ustawy metropolitalnej. Kwiecień * 8 kwietnia – 6 osób zginęło, a 4 zostały ranne w wybuchu gazu, który doprowadził do zawalenia się przedwojennej kamiennicy w Świebodzicach, w województwie dolnośląskim. * 20 kwietnia – dr Wacław Berczyński ustąpił ze stanowiska przewodniczącego tzw. podkomisji smoleńskiej w związku z wypowiedzią dotyczącą śmigłowców Caracali. * 23 kwietnia – doszło do poważnego wypadku żużlowca Tomasza Golloba w trakcie treningu w Chełmnie. Maj * 4 maja – oddano do użytku obwodnicę Gniezna, w ciągu drogi ekspresowej S5. * 11 maja – doszło do groźnego incydentu budowlanego w Zamku Książąt Pomorskich w Szczecinie. * 20 maja – w Katowicach oddano do użytku Aleję Gwiazd Siatkówki. * 22 maja – podjęto decyzję o odwołaniu 54. Krajowego Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej mającego miejsce tradycyjnie w Opolu. Po tygodniach negocjacji, imprezę muzyczną reaktywowano, a datę jej rozpoczęcia wyznaczono na wrzesień tego samego roku. Czerwiec * 21 czerwca – swoją działalność rozpoczęła Polska Fundacja Narodowa. * 24 czerwca – polski bokser Tomasz Adamek wznowił karierę sportową. * 26 czerwca – swoją działalność rozpoczęła sejmowa komisja weryfikacyjna ds. afery reprywatyzacyjnej. Lipiec * 1 lipca – doszło do pożaru w Katedrze Wniebowzięcia Najświętszej Maryi Panny w Gorzowie Wielkopolskim. * 1 lipca – powstała tzw. metropolia śląska. * 2 lipca – w Krakowie rozpoczęła się 41. Sesja Komitetu Światowego Dziedzictwa UNESCO, była to pierwsza sesja, której gospodarzem była Polska. * 3 lipca – swoją działalność rozpoczęła Polska Agencja Antydopingowa (POLADA). * 5 lipca – prezydent USA Donald Trump rozpoczął oficjalną wizytę w Polsce. * 9 lipca – na listę Światowego Dziedzictwa UNESCO wpisano kopalnię rud ołowiu, srebra i cynku wraz z systemem gospodarowania wodami podziemnymi w Tarnowskich Górach. * 12 lipca – Sejm RP przyjął ustawy o Krajowej Radzie Sądownictwa i ustroju sądów powszechnych, co doprowadziło do wybuchu kryzysu sądowniczego w Polsce. * 13 lipca – Kryzys sądowniczy w Polsce: formalnie rozpoczęły się ogólnopolskie protesty przeciwko przyjętym poprzedniego dnia ustawom o KRS i ustroju sądów powszechnych. * 17 lipca – brytyjska para książęca (Kate i William) rozpoczęła oficjalną wizytę w Polsce. * 20 lipca – rozpoczęły się zmagania World Games 2017, rozgrywane we Wrocławiu. * 24 lipca – Kryzys sądowniczy w Polsce: ** po raz pierwszy w historii polskie media nadały o identycznej porze dwa orędzia: premier Szydło i prezydenta Dudy. ** prezydent RP Andrzej Duda w obliczu eskalujących się ogólnopolskich protestów, zawetował ustawy o Sądzie Najwyższym oraz o Krajowej Radzie Sądownictwa. ** prezydent Duda podpisał Ustawę o ustroju sądów powszechnych. Ten krok doprowadził do rozpoczęcia wobec III RP procedury kontroli praworządności, przez władze Komisji Europejskiej. * 26 lipca – oddano do użytku zbiornik wodny Świnna Poręba. Sierpień * 11 sierpnia – 6 osób zginęło, a 62 zostały ranne wskutek burz i nawałnic na terytorium Polski. * 12 sierpnia – Kryzys sądowniczy w Polsce: weszły w życie przepisy Ustawy o ustroju sądów powszechnych, którą podpisał kilka tygodni wcześniej prezydent Andrzej Duda. * 24 sierpnia – sekretarz generalny NATO Jens Stoltenberg rozpoczął oficjalną, dwudniową wizytę w Polsce. * 30 sierpnia – 28 osób zostało rannych w wypadku kolejowym na stacji Smętowo Graniczne w woj. pomorskim. * 30 sierpnia – w programie Czarno na białym nadawanym przez TVN24 wyemitowano pierwszy od 6 lat wywiad telewizyjny z udziałem jednego z najbardziej kontrowersyjnych polskich duchownych – ks. Adama Bonieckiego. * 31 sierpnia – swoją działalność zakończyła strona internetowa Wrzuta.pl, serwis do publikacji plików audio i wideo. Wrzesień * 1 września – weszła w życie ustawa wprowadzająca liczne reformy w systemie oświaty. Jednymi ze zmian są likwidacja gimnazjów oraz zmiana systemu nauczania w szkołach zawodowych (klasy zawodowe są zastąpione przez dwustopniową szkołę branżową). * 8 września – Kryzys sądowniczy w Polsce: rozpoczęła się stworzona przez władze PFN kampania zachęcająca Polaków do poparcia ustaw reformujących sądownictwo. * 9 września – w Polsce zalegalizowano udział w grze Eurojackpot. * 25 września – Kryzys sądowniczy w Polsce: prezydent RP Andrzej Duda ujawnił swego autorstwa nowe projekty ustaw reformujących Sąd Najwyższy i Krajową Radę Sądownictwa. * 29 września – kinowa premiera filmu Botoks w reżyserii Patryka Vegi. Październik * 1 października – przywrócono wiek emerytalny 60 lat dla kobiet i 65 lat dla mężczyzn, którego wyższy próg koalicja PO-PSL wprowadziła w 2012 roku. * 1 października – weszła w życie Ustawa dezubekizacyjna. * 7 października – w Warszawie odbyła się 1. edycja konkursu Miss Wheelchair World, którą wygrała Białorusinka Aleksandra Cziczikowa. * 8 października – na Stadionie Narodowym w Warszawie odbył się mecz kwalifikacyjny do rozgrywanych w Rosji mistrzostw świata w piłce nożnej pomiędzy Polską, a Czarnogórą. Biało-czerwoni wynikiem 4:2 wygrali mecz i awansowali do tych mistrzostw. * 19 października – na Placu Defilad w Warszawie miał miejsce akt samospalenia 54-letniego mężczyzny, który dokonał go najprawdopodobniej z troską o sprzeciwienie się władzom PiS. Sprawca tego aktu zmarł dziesięć dni później. * 20 października – 1 osoba zginęła, a 8 zostało rannych wskutek ataku nożownika na klientów galerii handlowej w Stalowej Woli. * 29 października – aplikacja mobilna mObywatel zadebiutowała na łamach Google Play. Listopad * 4 listopada – rozwiązano ugrupowanie polityczne Polska Razem, zlikwidowaną partię zastąpiło nowo utworzone Porozumienie, którego liderem jest Jarosław Gowin. * 10 listopada – na PGE Narodowym w Warszawie odbył się zakończony wynikiem 0:0 mecz między Polską i Urugwajem, który był ostatnim w reprezentacyjnej karierze polskiego bramkarza Artura Boruca. * 17 listopada – w Wiśle na skoczni im. Adama Małysza odbył się konkurs kwalifikacyjny skoków narciarskich inaugurujący sezon 2017/18. * 22 listopada – polski żużlista Tomasz Gollob zakończył karierę sportową. * 25 listopada – Katarzyna Lubnauer objęła funkcję przewodniczącej Nowoczesnej, tegoż dnia ta sama partia zmieniła nazwę z Nowoczesna Ryszarda Petru na Nowoczesna. Grudzień * 7 grudnia – premier Beata Szydło ustąpiła ze stanowiska, tego dnia ogłoszono, że następcą ustępującej premier zostanie dotychczasowy wicepremier Mateusz Morawiecki. * 8 grudnia – prezydent Andrzej Duda zdymisjonował rząd ustępującej premier Beaty Szydło i desygnował na ten urząd wicepremiera Mateusza Morawieckiego. * 11 grudnia – Mateusz Morawiecki objął urząd premiera III RP. * 11 grudnia – telewizja TVN24 została ukarana przez KRRiT najwyższą z dotychczasowych karą pieniężną (1,48 mln złotych) za zaniedbania podczas relacjonowania protestów przed gmachem Sejmu RP w nocy z 16 na 17 grudnia 2016 roku. * 12 grudnia – premier Mateusz Morawiecki wygłosił expose. Jego rząd uzyskał wotum zaufania, w głosowaniu nad wotum 243 posłów było "za", 192 – "przeciw", nikt zaś nie wstrzymał się od głosu. * 18 grudnia – opublikowano raport końcowy, który miał na celu wyjaśnić przyczyny incydentalnego lądowania samolotu Boeing 767-300ER, mającego miejsce w listopadzie 2011 roku. * 20 grudnia – Kryzys sądowniczy w Polsce: prezydent Andrzej Duda podpisał swojego autorstwa projekty ustaw reformujących Krajową Radę Sądownictwa i Sąd Najwyższy. Wydarzenia na świecie Styczeń * 1 stycznia – 60 osób zginęło w wyniku buntu w brazylijskim więzieniu Anisio Jobim. * 1 stycznia – António Guterres objął funkcję sekretarza generalnego ONZ. * 1 stycznia – w ataku terrorystów na budynek klubu nocnego Reina w Stambule zginęło 39 osób, a 70 zostało rannych. * 2 stycznia – w Bagdadzie eksplodowały trzy samochody-pułapki, zginęło 59 osób, a 122 zostały ranne. Zamachy miały miejsce w dniu wizyty prezydenta Francji François Hollande'a. * 4 stycznia – odbył się wchodzący w skład 65. edycji TCS konkurs skoków narciarskich w austriackim Innsbrucku, po którym polscy skoczkowie po raz pierwszy w historii objęli prowadzenie w klasyfikacji Pucharu Narodów. * 4 stycznia – Sorin Grindeanu objął urząd premiera Rumunii. * 6 stycznia – polski skoczek narciarski Kamil Stoch został triumfatorem 65. edycji TCS. Drugie miejsce zajął Piotr Żyła, na najniższym stopniu podium stał norweski skoczek Daniel Andre Tande. * 8 stycznia – odbyła się 74. ceremonia wręczenia Złotych Globów. Film w reżyserii Damien Chazelle'a pod tytułem La La Land otrzymał siedem statuetek, dzięki czemu stał się produkcją o największej ilości zdobytych statuetek w historii tej gali. * 10 stycznia – 46 osób zginęło, a ponad 70 zostało rannych w wybuchu samochodu-pułapki w pobliżu parlamentu w afgańskim Kabulu. * 10 stycznia – oddano do użytku pierwszą na kontynencie afrykańskim zelektryfikowaną linię normalnotorową, przebiegającą z Etiopii do Dżibuti. * 11 stycznia – Bjarni Benediktsson objął urząd premiera Islandii. * 11 stycznia – Norwegia, jako pierwsze państwo na świecie, formalnie rozpoczęła proces cyfryzacji fal radiowych. * 12 stycznia – premiera utworu Despacito w wykonaniu duetu portorykańskich muzyków Luisa Fonsiego i Daddy'ego Yankee. * 16 stycznia – 39 osób (w tym 4-osobowa załoga) zginęło, a 14 odniosło obrażenia po katastrofie samolotu pasażerskiego Boeing 747 linii Turkish Airlines w pobliżu lotniska Manas w kirgiskim Biszkeku. * 17 stycznia – Antonio Tajani objął funkcję przewodniczącego Parlamentu Europejskiego. * 17 stycznia – w związku z eskalacją kryzysu politycznego w Gambii, prezydent tego kraju Yahya Jammeh ogłosił stan wyjątkowy. * 18 stycznia – lawina zniszczyła hotel Rigopiano pod włoską Farindolą, zginęło 29 osób, a 11 zostało rannych. * 18 stycznia – w wyniku wybuchu samochodu-pułapki w obozie wojskowym w malijskim Gao zginęło 77 osób, a 115 zostało rannych. * 19 stycznia – rozpoczęła się operacja Odnowa Demokracji, której przyczyną był trwający kryzys polityczny w Gambii. * 19 stycznia – w centrum stolicy Iranu, Teheranu, zawalił się wieżowiec Plasco Buidling, zginęły 22 osoby, a 230 zostało rannych. * 20 stycznia – 17 osób zginęło, a 25 zostało rannych w katastrofie węgierskiego autobusu pod włoską Weroną. * 20 stycznia – Donald Trump objął urząd 45. prezydenta USA. * 20 stycznia – gambijski prezydent Yahya Jammeh ustąpił ze stanowiska w związku z eskalującym się kryzysem politycznym i rozpoczętą dzień wcześniej interwencją militarną ze strony Senegalu. Trwająca tutejsza operacja militarna tym samym dobiegła końca, a nowym prezydentem Gambii został Adama Barrow. * 22 stycznia – Rumen Radew objął urząd prezydenta Bułgarii. * 23 stycznia – Chase Carey objął funkcję dyrektora generalnego F1, zastępując na stanowisku Berniego Ecclestone'a, który tą funkcję sprawował nieprzerwanie od 1978 roku. * 23 stycznia – irackie wojsko odbiło z rąk tzw. Państwa Islamskiego wschodnią część Mosulu. * 25 stycznia – Małgorzata Wojtaczka została pierwszą Polką, która zdołała dotrzeć na punkt bieguna południowego Ziemi. * 26 stycznia – Alexander Van der Bellen objął urząd prezydenta Austrii. * 28 stycznia – AO 2017: Amerykanka Serena Williams została triumfatorką turnieju singlowego kobiet. Był to 23. wygrany turniej wielkoszlemowy, dzięki czemu Williams pobiła dotychczasowy rekord niemieckiej tenisistki Steffi Graf. * 29 stycznia – AO 2017: Szwajcar Roger Federer został triumfatorem turnieju singlowego mężczyzn. * 29 stycznia – rozpoczęła się bitwa o Awdijiwkę. * 29 stycznia – w ataku na meczet w kanadyjskim Quebecu zginęło 6 osób, a 19 zostało rannych. Luty * 4 lutego – rozpoczęły się zamieszki w Brazylii bezpośrednio po tym, jak swój strajk zapowiedziały tamtejsze służby bezpieczeństwa, zginęło 100 osób. * 6 lutego – w Kuwejcie doszło do pożaru w Centrum Kulturalnym Szejka Jabera Al-Ahmada. * 7 lutego – Jovenel Moïse objął urząd prezydenta Haiti. * 8 lutego – Mohamed Abdullahi Mohamed objął urząd prezydenta Somalii. * 8 lutego – w filipińskiej Manili, w dzielnicy slumsów, spłonęło ponad tysiąc budynków. W wyniku pożaru rannych zostało 7 osób. * 9 lutego – w wyniku wybuchu w elektrowni jądrowej w Flamanville na północy Francji rannych zostało pięć osób. * 10 lutego – norweska biegaczka narciarska Therese Johaug została zdyskwalifikowana na okres 13 miesięcy za stosowanie sterydu clostebolu. * 12 lutego – odbyły się wybory prezydenckie w Niemczech, które wygrał były szef MSZ Frank-Walter Steinmeier. * 12 lutego – odbyły się wybory prezydenckie w Turkmenistanie, które po raz trzeci z rzędu wygrała urzędująca głowa tego państwa, Gurbanguly Berdimuhamedow. * 16 lutego – w szyickiej dzielnicy Bagdadu eksplodował samochód-pułapka, zginęło 59 osób, a 66 zostało rannych. * 16 lutego – w wyniku samobójczego zamachu bombowego w pakistańskim mieście Sehwan zginęło 91 osób (90 cywili i sprawca), a 300 zostało rannych. * 16 lutego – zakończyła się bitwa o Al-Bab. * 19 lutego – irackie wojsko rozpoczęło odbijanie z rąk tzw. Państwa Islamskiego zachodniej części Mosulu. * 26 lutego – 89. ceremonia wręczenia Oscarów. Marzec * 1 marca – w Finlandii zalegalizowano małżeństwa jednopłciowe. * 2 marca – aplikacja społecznościowa Snapchat zadebiutowała na nowojorskiej giełdzie. * 2 marca – przywrócono w Sudanie urząd premiera. Pierwszą osobą od 1989 roku sprawującą taki urząd został Bakri Hasan Salih. * 3 marca – konsola Nintendo Switch zadebiutowała na światowym rynku. * 5 marca – Polska wynikiem 12 medali (7 złotych, 1 srebrny, 4 brązowe) triumfowała w klasyfikacji medalowej halowych mistrzostw Europy w Belgradzie. * 8 marca – 49 osób zginęło, a 63 zostały ranne w ataku terrorystycznym na szpital w Kabulu. * 8 marca – w pożarze domu opieki w Gwatemali zginęło 40 osób, a 20 zostało rannych. * 8 marca – zawaleniu się uległo Azure Window, jedno z najbardziej charakterystycznych miejsc na Malcie. * 10 marca – na skoczni Holmenkollbakken w norweskim Oslo rozpoczęła się 1. edycja zawodów Raw Air – cyklu konkursów PŚ w skokach narciarskich konkurencyjnego do zmagań w ramach Turnieju Czterech Skoczni. * 11 marca – w podwójnym zamachu bombowym na irackich pielgrzymów w Damaszku zginęły 74 osoby, a ponad 120 zostało rannych. * 12 marca – 38 osób zginęło, a 17 zostało rannych po wjeździe rozpędzonego autobusu w haitańskim mieście Gonaïves. * 13 marca – odbyły się wybory prezydenckie na Węgrzech, które po raz drugi wygrał János Áder. * 15 marca – odbyły się wybory parlamentarne w Holandii, które wygrała Partia Ludowa na rzecz Wolności i Demokracji pod przewodnictwem urzędującego premiera tego kraju Marka Rutte. * 17 marca – od ponad 100 do 278 osób zginęło w wyniku omyłkowo przeprowadzonych nalotów na zachodnią część Mosulu. * 18 marca – doszło do nieudanej próby zamachu na podparyskim lotnisku Orly. * 19 marca – Frank-Walter Steinmeier objął urząd prezydenta Niemiec. * 22 marca – 5 osób i sprawca zginęło, a 49 zostało rannych w ataku terrorystycznym na moście Westminsterskim nieopodal brytyjskiego parlamentu w Londynie. * 25 marca – z okazji 60. rocznicy podpisania Traktatów Rzymskich został zwołany szczyt przywódców państw UE (oprócz Wielkiej Brytanii). Tego dnia na szczycie przywódcy 27 państw europejskich (w tym polska premier Beata Szydło) podpisali tzw. Deklarację Rzymską. * 26 marca – Polska wynikiem 5833 punktów triumfowała w klasyfikacji generalnej Pucharu Narodów, będącej częścią zmagań rozgrywanych w ramach PŚ w skokach narciarskich. * 29 marca – nieznani sprawcy ostrzelali z granatnika budynek polskiej placówki dyplomatycznej w Łucku (Ukraina). * 29 marca – rozpoczął się kryzys konstytucyjny w Wenezueli. * 29 marca – wystartowała procedura brexitu, będąca następstwem wyników referendum z 23 czerwca 2016 roku. Procedurę zainicjowało podpisanie przez premier Theresę May specjalnego listu upoważniającego do uruchomienia art. 50 traktatu lizbońskiego. Kwiecień * 1 kwietnia – 316 osób zginęło, a 332 zostały ranne po przejściu lawiny błotnej, która nawiedziła kolumbijskie miasto Mocoa. * 1 kwietnia – odbył się półmaraton w Pradze, na którym kenijska zawodniczka Joyciline Jepkosgei ustanowiła jednego dnia cztery rekordy świata: w biegach na 10-20 kilometrów oraz w półmaratonie. * 3 kwietnia – 16 osób zginęło, a 64 zostały ranne w samobójczym zamachu bombowym w metrze w rosyjskim mieście Petersburg. * 4 kwietnia – miał miejsce atak gazowy w syryjskim mieście Chan Szajchun. W jego wyniku zginęło 74-100 osób, a 300-557 zostało rannych (wg różnych źródeł). * 7 kwietnia – 5 osób zginęło, a 14 zostało rannych po ataku ciężarówką w stolicy Szwecji, Sztokholmie. * 7 kwietnia – baskijska organizacja terrorystyczna ETA formalnie zakończyła swoją działalność. * 7 kwietnia – w odwecie za atak gazowy w Chan Szajchun amerykańska marynarka wojenna wystrzeliła pociski typu Tomahawk w kierunku bazy lotniczej Szajrat, kontrolowanej przez reżim Baszszar al-Asada, pod miastem Homs. * 9 kwietnia – zamachy bombowe na kościoły koptyjskie w Egipcie: ** 17 osób zginęło, a 48 zostało rannych w ataku samobójczym na Katedrę św. Marka w Aleksandrii. ** 30 osób zginęło, a 78 zostało rannych w wyniku wybuchu bomby w Kościele św. Jerzego w Tancie. * 11 kwietnia – w wyniku ataku bombowego nieopodal autobusu z piłkarzami Borussii Dortmund, jadącego ulicami tego miasta, w którym powstał ten sam piłkarski klub, obrażenia odniósł hiszpański obrońca Marc Bartra. * 13 kwietnia – przy użyciu rakiety GBU-43/B MOAB amerykańskie siły powietrzne przeprowadziły nalot na pozycje dżihadystów z tzw. Państwa Islamskiego w Afganistanie. Zginęło 36-94 osób, wg różnych źródeł. * 14 kwietnia – kinowa premiera filmu Szybcy i wściekli 8 w reżyserii F. Gary'ego Gray'a. * 15 kwietnia – w ataku na konwój przewożący uchodźców w Aleppo zginęło 126 osób, a 55 zostało rannych. * 16 kwietnia – odbyło się referendum w Turcji, w którym większość respondentów opowiedziała się za zmianą systemu rządzenia – z parlamentarnego na prezydencki. * 18 kwietnia – w katastrofie policyjnego śmigłowca w tureckiej prowincji Tunceli zginęło 12 osób. * 20 kwietnia – 2 osoby (w tym sprawca) zginęły, a 3 zostały ranne w strzelaninie nieopodal Pól Elizejskich w Paryżu. * 21 kwietnia – 150-266 osób zginęło, a ponad 160 zostało rannych w wyniku ataku talibów na bazę wojskową w Afganistanie. * 22 kwietnia – Andrzej Duda jako pierwszy prezydent RP w historii, złożył oficjalną wizytę w Meksyku. * 23 kwietnia – odbyła się I tura wyborów prezydenckich we Francji, do drugiej tury przeszli Emmanuel Macron i Marine Le Pen. * 24 kwietnia – Marine Le Pen ustąpiła ze stanowiska przewodniczącego Frontu Narodowego. * 26 kwietnia – w Stuttgarcie odbył się pierwszy mecz tenisowy z udziałem Marii Szarapowej, po jej kilkumiesięcznej dyskwalifikacji za stosowanie dopingu. * 28 kwietnia – odbyły się pośrednie wybory prezydenckie w Albanii, które w czwartej rundzie wygrał szef albańskiego parlamentu Ilir Meta. Maj * 3 maja – rozwiązany został parlament Wielkiej Brytanii, którego kadencja rozpoczęła się wiosną 2015 roku. * 3 maja – w irańskim Azadszarze doszło do katastrofy górniczej, zginęło 35 osób, a kilkadziesiąt zostało rannych. * 5 maja – po raz pierwszy wzbił się w przestrzeń powietrzną samolot chińskiej produkcji Comac C919. * 7 maja – odbyła się II tura wyborów prezydenckich we Francji, którą wygrał Emmanuel Macron. * 9 maja – odbyły się wybory prezydenckie w Korei Południowej, które wygrał Moon Jae-in. * 9 maja – szef FBI James Comey ustąpił ze stanowiska w związku z aferą mailową wokół ówczesnej kandydatki na urząd prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych Hillary Clinton oraz nieprawidłowościami w śledztwie dotyczącym rosyjskiej ingerencji w wyniki wyborów prezydenckich w 2016 roku. * 10 maja – Moon Jae-in objął urząd prezydenta Korei Południowej. * 12 maja – Francesco Schettino został skazany prawomocnie przez sąd na karę 16 lat więzienia za spowodowanie katastrofy statku Costa Concordia w styczniu 2012. * 12 maja – miał miejsce tzw. atak Wannacry. * 13 maja – papież Franciszek kanonizował Franciszka oraz Hiacyntę Marto – podczas podróży apostolskiej do Portugalii, z okazji 100. rocznicy objawień fatimskich. * 13 maja – portugalski piosenkarz Salvador Sobral z utworem Amar pelos dois został zwycięzcą 62. Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji w Kijowie. * 14 maja – Emmanuel Macron objął urząd prezydenta Francji. * 15 maja – Édouard Philippe objął urząd premiera Francji. * 18 maja – 1 osoba zginęła, a 20 zostało rannych wskutek wjechania rozpędzonego samochodu osobowego w przechodniów przemieszczających się nowojorskim Times Square. * 18 maja – w ataku na libijską bazę w gminie Wadi asz-Szati zginęło 141 osób. * 19 maja – odbyły się wybory prezydenckie w Iranie, które wygrał w pierwszej turze ubiegający się o reelekcję Hasan Rouhani. * 21 maja – na stadionie Estadio Vicente Calderon w stolicy Hiszpanii, Madrycie, rozegrano ostatni mecz towarzyski pomiędzy klubami Atletico i Athletic Bilbao. * 21 maja – odbyło się referendum w Szwajcarii, w którym respondenci opowiedzieli się za przyjęciem nowego programu dotyczącego polityki energetycznej kraju. * 22 maja – w Manchester Arena tuż po zakończeniu koncertu piosenkarki Ariany Grande dokonano samobójczego zamachu bombowego. Zginęły 23 osoby (razem z zamachowcem), a 512 zostało rannych. * 23 maja – rozpoczęła się bitwa o Marawi na Filipinach. * 25 maja – w zamachu bombowym w Atenach lekko ranny został były grecki premier Lukas Papademos. * 26 maja – 29 osób zginęło, a 22 zostało rannych w ataku na konwój wożący koptyjskich chrześcijan w egipskiej muhafazie Al-Minja. * 28 maja – 8 osób zginęło w wyniku strzelanin w amerykańskim hrabstwie Lincoln, w stanie Missisipi. * 31 maja – 150 osób zginęło, a 413 zostało rannych w zamachu bombowym w dyplomatycznej dzielnicy Kabulu. Zniszczeniu bądź uszkodzeniu uległy ambasady wielu bogatszych i potężniejszych państw, w tym Niemiec i Francji. * 31 maja – Aleksandar Vučić objął urząd prezydenta Serbii. * 31 maja – na terytorium tureckiej prowincji Şırnak rozbił się śmigłowiec wojskowy Eurocopter AS532 Cougar, zginęło 13 osób. Czerwiec * 2 czerwca – w ataku na kompleks rozrywkowy w stolicy Filipin Manili zginęło 37 osób, a 70 zostało rannych. * 2 czerwca – Zgromadzenie Ogólne Narodów Zjednoczonych wybrało pięciu rotacyjnych członków Rady Bezpieczeństwa na lata 2018-2019. Jednym z nich była Polska. * 3 czerwca – w serii zamachów w Londynie zginęło 11 osób, a 48 zostało rannych. * 3 czerwca – w wyniku wybuchu paniki w strefie kibica we włoskim Turynie, który nastąpił w czasie finałowego meczu Ligi Mistrzów pomiędzy Realem Madryt i Juventusem Turyn, zginęła jedna osoba, a obrażenia odniosło 1526 osób. Real Madryt tego samego dnia wygrał finałowy mecz wynikiem 4:1 i stał się pierwszą drużyną w historii rozgrywek LM, która obroniła trofeum. * 4 czerwca – 9 osób zginęło w wyniku strzelaniny w obwodzie twerskim (Rosja). * 5 czerwca – Czarnogóra została pełnoprawnym członkiem NATO. * 5 czerwca – rozpoczął się kryzys dyplomatyczny pomiędzy Katarem i innymi państwami arabskimi po pogłoskach o wspieraniu przez Katar terrorystów. * 7 czerwca – 18 cywili i 5 napastników zginęło, a 52 zostały ranne w serii zamachów w stolicy Iranu, Teheranie. * 7 czerwca – 122 osoby zginęły w katastrofie birmańskiego samolotu wojskowego na Morzu Andamańskim. * 8 czerwca – odbyły się przedterminowe wybory parlamentarne w Wielkiej Brytanii, które wygrała Partia Konserwatywna. Żadna z partii nie uzyskała jednak większości w brytyjskim parlamencie. * 10 czerwca – French Open 2017: Łotyszka Jelena Ostapenko została triumfatorką turnieju singlowego kobiet. * 11 czerwca – French Open 2017: Hiszpan Rafael Nadal został triumfatorem turnieju singlowego mężczyzn. * 11 czerwca – odbyła się I tura wyborów parlamentarnych we Francji, do drugiej tury przeszły partie En Marche! oraz Front Narodowy. * 11 czerwca – zniesiono obowiązek posiadania wiz unijnych dla obywateli Ukrainy. * 14 czerwca – 71 osób zginęło, a 74 odniosło obrażenia w pożarze wieżowca Grenfell Tower w Londynie. * 14 czerwca – Leo Varadkar objął urząd taoiseacha (premiera) Irlandii. * 15 czerwca – 8 osób zginęło, a 65 zostało rannych w wyniku wybuchu butli z gazem w budynku przedszkola znajdującego się w chińskim mieście Xuzhou. * 15 czerwca – na terytorium Unii Europejskiej zniesiono opłaty roamingowe. * 17 czerwca – w wyniku pożarów, które nawiedziły portugalski dystrykt Leiria, zginęło 65 osób, a 254 zostały ranne. * 18 czerwca – odbyła się II tura wyborów parlamentarnych we Francji, którą wygrała partia En Marche!. * 19 czerwca – w ataku na osoby wychodzące z meczetu w Londynie zginęła 1 osoba, a 10 zostało rannych. * 19 czerwca – w wybuchu miny w irackim Mosulu, poszkodowani zostali francuscy dziennikarze relacjonujący tamtejsze walki. W eksplozji zginęły 3 osoby, czwarta zaś została lekko ranna. * 21 czerwca – Państwo Islamskie zniszczyło meczet al-Nuri w Mosulu. * 22 czerwca – w samobójczym zamachu bombowym na budynek banku w afgańskim Laszkargah zginęły 34 osoby, a 58 zostało rannych. * 23 czerwca – w serii ataków terrorystycznych w najważniejszych miastach na terytorium Pakistanu (Karaczi, Kweta) zginęło 96 osób, a ponad 200 zostało rannych. * 25 czerwca – pod pakistańskim miastem Bahawalpur eksplodowała cysterna, zginęło 218 osób, a 49 zostało rannych. * 27 czerwca – swoją działalność zakończyła organizacja partyzancka FARC, jedna ze stron ponad 50-letniej wojny domowej w Kolumbii. * 27 czerwca – liczba użytkowników portalu społecznościowego Facebook osiągnęła 2 miliardy. * 27 czerwca – miał miejsce atak cybernetyczny z użyciem wirusa Pety.A. * 28 czerwca – kinowa premiera filmu Spider-Man: Homecoming w reżyserii Jona Wattsa. * 29 czerwca – Ana Brnabić, jako pierwsza kobieta w historii, objęła urząd premier Serbii. * 29 czerwca – Mihai Tudose objął urząd premiera Rumunii. * 29 czerwca – siły irackie opanowały zniszczony kilka dni wcześniej meczet al-Nuri w Mosulu. Premier Hajder al-Abadi uznał ten czyn za zlikwidowanie kalifatu ustanowionego przez Państwo Islamskie. * 30 czerwca – argentyński piłkarz Lionel Messi poślubił Antonellę Roccuzzo. * 30 czerwca – w Niemczech zalegalizowano małżeństwa osób tej samej płci. Lipiec * 1 lipca – odbył się pogrzeb byłego kanclerza Niemiec Helmuta Kohla. * 2 lipca – Polska została triumfatorem mistrzostw świata U-21 w piłce siatkowej mężczyzn, rozgrywanych w Czechach. * 3 lipca – 18 osób zginęło, a 30 zostało rannych w katastrofie autokaru z turystami, do której doszło na autostradzie A9 w bawarskiej miejscowości Münchberg. * 5 lipca – 77 osób zginęło, a 60 zostało rannych w wyniku katastrofy drogowej, która wydarzyła się w pobliżu Bambari w Republice Środkowoafrykańskiej. * 10 lipca – 16 osób zginęło wskutek katastrofy samolotu wojskowego KC-130 Hercules w amerykańskim stanie Missisipi. * 10 lipca – zakończyła się bitwa o Mosul. * 12 lipca – na Malcie zalegalizowano małżeństwa osób tej samej płci. * 13 lipca – rosyjski sąd skazał Zaura Dadajewa na karę 20 lat kolonii karnej, za zabójstwo w lutym 2015 roku opozycjonisty i byłego wicepremiera Borysa Niemcowa. * 14 lipca – w Izraelu rozpoczęły się zamieszki związane z instalacją na wejściach do Wzgórza Świątynnego wykrywaczy metali. * 15 lipca – Wimbledon 2017: ** Polak Łukasz Kubot i Brazylijczyk Marcelo Melo zostali triumfatorami turnieju deblowego mężczyzn. ** Hiszpanka Garbiñe Muguruza została triumfatorką turnieju singlowego kobiet. * 16 lipca – Wimbledon 2017: Szwajcar Roger Federer został triumfatorem turnieju singlowego mężczyzn. * 21 lipca – grecką wyspę Kos nawiedziło trzęsienie ziemi o sile 6,7°R. Zginęły 2 osoby, a ponad 480 zostało rannych. * 24 lipca – Ilir Meta objął urząd prezydenta Albanii. * 24 lipca – kazachski sztangista Ilja Iljin utracił złoty medal olimpijski letnich igrzysk w Pekinie w kategorii 94 kg, w związku z zażywaniem stanazolu. Federacja Podnoszenia Ciężarów zadecydowała więc, że złoty medal trafi do polskiego sztangisty Szymona Kołeckiego. * 25 lipca – Ram Nath Kovind objął urząd prezydenta Indii. * 28 lipca – na dworcu kolejowym Barcelona Estació de França miała miejsce katastrofa kolejowa, w wyniku której 56 osób zostało rannych. * 28 lipca – premier Pakistanu Nawaz Sharif ustąpił ze stanowiska w związku ze skutkami afery Panama Papers. * 28 lipca – w ataku nożownika na budynek supermarketu w Hamburgu zginęła 1 osoba, a 6 zostało rannych. * 29 lipca – w południowej części Szwajcarii oddano do użytku Most Europejski, najdłuższy na świecie most wiszący dla osób pieszych. * 31 lipca – odbyła się konferencja prasowa, na której ogłoszono, że Paryż będzie gościł letnie igrzyska w 2024 roku, zaś Los Angeles będzie gospodarzem letnich IO w 2028. Sierpień * 1 sierpnia – Shahid Abbasi objął urząd premiera Pakistanu. * 2 sierpnia – Christopher A. Wray objął funkcję dyrektora Federalnego Biura Śledczego. * 2 sierpnia – książę Filip, mąż królowej Elżbiety II wycofał się z życia publicznego po 70 latach. * 8 sierpnia – chińską prowincję Syczuan nawiedziło trzęsienie ziemi o sile 6,5°R. Zginęły 24 osoby, a 493 zostały ranne. * 8 sierpnia – odbyły się wybory prezydenckie w Kenii, które wygrał ubiegający się o reelekcję Uhuru Kenyatta. * 11 sierpnia – w zderzeniu 2 pociągów pasażerskich nieopodal stacji kolejowej w egipskiej Aleksandrii zginęło 41 osób, a 179 zostało rannych. * 13 sierpnia – jamajski sprinter Usain Bolt zakończył karierę sportową. * 13 sierpnia – w ataku terrorystów na budynek restauracji w Wagadugu zginęło 19 osób, a 25 zostało rannych. * 14 sierpnia – 1141 osób zginęło w wyniku powodzi i lawin błotnych, które nawiedziło państwo Sierra Leone. * 15 sierpnia – na ludzi biorących udział w procesji w Fatimie spadło ogromne drzewo, zginęło 13 osób, a 50 zostało rannych. * 16 sierpnia – 37 osób zginęło w wyniku buntu, który wybuchł w więzieniu w wenezuelskim mieście Puerto Ayacucho. * 16 sierpnia – kinowa premiera filmu Barry Seal: Król przemytu w reżyserii Douga Limana. * 17-18 sierpnia – 16 osób zginęło, a 155 zostało rannych w skoordynowanej serii zamachów terrorystycznych w Katalonii. Ataki wydarzyły się w Barcelonie i Cambrils. * 17 sierpnia – uformował się huragan Harvey, w jego wyniku zginęło 71 osób. * 18 sierpnia – miał miejsce pierwszy w historii Finlandii atak islamskich bojowników, w wyniku ataku marokańskiego nożownika zginęły 2 osoby, a 8 zostało rannych. * 21 sierpnia – włoską wyspę Ischia nawiedziło trzęsienie ziemi o sile 4,0°R. Zginęły 2 osoby, a 39 zostało rannych. * 25 sierpnia – 18 osób zginęło w katastrofie autobusu, który wpadł do rosyjskiej części Morza Czarnego. * 25 sierpnia – przez północne Indie przetoczyły się trwające 2 dni zamieszki, wywołane przez skazanie indyjskiego guru na więzienie za gwałt. Zginęło 36 osób, a ponad 300 zostało rannych. * 26 sierpnia – amerykański bokser Floyd Mayweather Jr. ogłosił zakończenie kariery sportowej. * 27 sierpnia – 5 obywateli Niemiec zginęło, a 1 została ciężko ranna w wyniku zejścia lawiny w Alpach. * 30 sierpnia – uformował się huragan Irma, w jego wyniku zginęły 82 osoby. Wrzesień * 1 września – Sąd Najwyższy w Kenii podjął decyzję o unieważnieniu wyników wyborów prezydenckich z 8 sierpnia 2017, które miał wygrać Uhuru Kenyatta. * 3 września – w Korei Północnej doszło do trzęsienia ziemi o sile 6,3°R, wywołane przez próbny test bomby wodorowej, którego dokonały władze Pjongjangu. * 5 września – kinowa premiera filmu To w reżyserii Andy Muschiettiego. * 7 września – południowe wybrzeże Meksyku nawiedziło trzęsienie ziemi o sile 8,1°R, zginęło 98 osób, a 300 zostało rannych. * 9 września – Ramush Haradinaj objął urząd premiera Kosowa. * 9 września – US Open 2017: Amerykanka Sloane Stephens została triumfatorką turnieju singlowego kobiet. * 10 września – przeszło 50 tysięcy osób było ewakuowanych z najważniejszych budynków w największych miastach Rosji, po serii fałszywych alarmów bombowych. * 10 września – US Open 2017: Hiszpan Rafael Nadal został triumfatorem turnieju singlowego mężczyzn. * 11 września – odbyły się wybory parlamentarne w Norwegii, które wygrała partia Norweska Partia Pracy. * 12 września – w Australii ruszyło przeprowadzone drogą pocztową referendum, w którym respondenci opowiedzieli się za organizacją związków osób tej samej płci. * 13 września – na sesji Międzynarodowego Komitetu Olimpijskiego, która odbyła się w Limie, ustalono, że Paryż będzie gospodarzem letnich igrzysk olimpijskich w 2024 roku, zaś Los Angeles gospodarzem letnich IO w 2028. * 14 września – Halimah Yacob, jako pierwsza kobieta w historii, objęła urząd prezydent Singapuru. * 14 września – w atakach terrorystycznych dokonanych przez bojowników samozwańczego Państwa Islamskiego, które wydarzyły się w An-Nasirijja, zginęły 84 osoby, a 93 zostały ranne. * 15 września – 30 osób zostało rannych wskutek zamachu bombowego w metrze w Londynie, z użyciem ładunku wybuchowego domowej roboty. * 16 września – uformował się huragan Maria, w jego wyniku zginęło 3 057 osób. * 16 września – w Madrycie oddano do użytku przebudowany stadion Wanda Metropolitano. * 17 września – przez centralną i zachodnią część Rumunii przetoczyły się nawałnice, zginęło 8 osób, a 137 zostało rannych. * 19 września – centralną część Meksyku nawiedziło trzęsienie ziemi o sile 7,1°R, zginęło 370 osób, a 6 011 zostało rannych. * 19 września – w Moskwie odsłonięto pomnik Michaiła Kałasznikowa, głównego twórcy broni sygnowanej jego nazwiskiem (AK). * 21 września – weszła w życie CETA, umowa handlowa na linii UE-Kanada, którą podpisano w październiku 2016 roku. * 23 września – odbyły się wybory parlamentarne w Nowej Zelandii, które wygrała Nowozelandzka Partia Narodowa. * 24 września – odbyły się wybory parlamentarne w Niemczech, które wygrała koalicja CDU/CSU. * 25 września – odbyło się referendum w irackim Kurdystanie, w którym głosujący obywatele Kurdystanu mieli zadecydować o utworzeniu niezależnego państwa. Respondenci opowiedzieli się za niepodległością kraju. * 26 września – w Arabii Saudyjskiej zniesiono zakaz kierowania samochodami przez kobiety, tym samym ten zakaz przestał obowiązywać we wszystkich państwach globu. * 27 września – gruziński parlament opowiedział się za zmianami w konstytucji, które dotyczą sposobu wyboru głowy państwa. Prezydenta Gruzji ma docelowo wybierać 300-osobowe kolegium. Październik * 1 października – odbyło się zdelegalizowane przez władze hiszpańskie referendum niepodległościowe w Katalonii, w którym respondenci opowiedzieli się za oderwaniem autonomii od Hiszpanii. * 1 października – w ataku uzbrojonego napastnika na uczestników koncertu mającego miejsce nieopodal budynku Mandalay Bay w Las Vegas zginęło 58 osób i sprawca, a 546 zostało rannych. * 2 października – Jeffrey C. Hall, Michael Rosbach i Michael W. Young zostali laureatami Nagrody Nobla w dziedzinie medycyny i fizjologii, za odkrycie molekularnych mechanizmów kontrolujących rytmy okołodobowe u organizmów żywych. * 3 października – Rainer Weiss, Barry Barrish i Kip Thorne zostali laureatami Nagrody Nobla w dziedzinie fizyki, za odkrycie fal grawitacyjnych. * 4 października – Jacques Dubochet, Joachim Frank i Richard Henderson zostali laureatami Nagrody Nobla w dziedzinie chemii, za opracowanie metody mikroskopii krio-elektronowej wysokiej rozdzielczości do badań struktury cząstek biologicznych w roztworach. * 5 października – Kazuo Ishiguro został laureatem literackiej Nagrody Nobla jako ten, który w powieściach o potężnej sile emocjonalnej odsłonił otchłań pod naszym iluzorycznym poczuciem łączności ze światem. * 5 października – w Erywaniu odbył się mecz eliminacyjny Armenia-Polska, zakończony wynikiem 6:1. Na nim polski piłkarz Robert Lewandowski strzelił trzy gole i tym samym stał się najskuteczniejszym polskim strzelcem w historii, wyprzedzając pod tym względem Włodzimierza Lubańskiego, który w 1980 roku strzelił 48. bramkę w karierze. * 5 października – wybuchła seksafera, której ofiary (głównie amerykańskie wybitne aktorki) oskarżały producenta filmowego Harveya Weinsteina o molestowanie seksualne. * 6 października – 19 osób zginęło, a 5 zostało rannych w wyniku katastrofy drogowej powstałej po zderzeniu autobusu i rozpędzonego pociągu w podmoskiewskiej stacji Pokrow. * 6 października – Kampania na rzecz Zniesienia Broni Nuklearnej została laureatem Pokojowej Nagrody Nobla za wskazywanie katastrofalnych konsekwencji humanitarnych stosowania broni jądrowej. * 8 października – w największych w historii Kalifornii pożarach lasów zginęły 44 osoby, a 192 zostały ranne. * 9 października – Richard H. Thaler został laureatem nagrody szwedzkiego Banku Centralnego im. Alfreda Nobla, za wkład w rozwój ekonomii behawioralnej. * 13 października – państwa Hiszpania i Portugalia zostały nawiedzone przez tragiczne w skutkach pożary lasów, zginęło 49 osób, a 91 zostało rannych. * 14 października – w wybuchach dwóch samochodów-pułapek w stolicy Somalii, Mogadiszu, zginęło 512 osób, a 316 zostało rannych. * 15 października – odbyły się wybory parlamentarne w Austrii, które wygrała Austriacka Partia Ludowa. * 15 października – odbyły się wybory prezydenckie w Kirgistanie, które wygrał Sooronbaj Dżeenbekow. * 17 października – zakończyła się operacja Gniew Eufratu, która dążyła do odbicia Ar-Rakki z rąk tzw. Państwa Islamskiego. * 20 października – odbyły się trwające dwa dni wybory do niższej izby czeskiego parlamentu, które wygrała partia ANO 2011. * 20 października – w zamachach w wykonaniu dżihadystów z tzw. Państwa Islamskiego, na meczety w Afganistanie zginęło 91 osób, a ponad 60 zostało rannych. * 22 października – odbyła się I tura wyborów prezydenckich w Słowenii, do drugiej tury przeszli Borut Pahor i Marjan Šarec. * 22 października – odbyły się wybory parlamentarne w Japonii, które wygrała koalicja PLD-Kōmeitō. * 23 października – zakończyła się bitwa o Marawi na Filipinach. * 25 października – w Tajlandii rozpoczęły się trwające pięć dni uroczystości pogrzebowe zmarłego rok wcześniej przywódcy Bhumibola Adulyadeja (Ramy IX). * 26 października – Jacinda Ardern objęła urząd premier Nowej Zelandii. * 26 października – w pożarze fabryki produkującej ognie sztuczne w indonezyjskiej regencji Tangerang zginęło 49 osób, a 46 zostało rannych. * 27 października – kataloński parlament opowiedział się za odłączeniem swego państwa autonomicznego od Hiszpanii. W odwecie władze hiszpańskie, które są przeciwne secesji, zawiesiły autonomię Katalonii i rozwiązały tamtejszy parlament. * 27 października – swoją działalność zakończyły linie lotnicze Air Berlin. * 31 października – rozpędzona furgonetka wjechała w ludzi idących ścieżką rowerową w nowojorskim okręgu Manhattan, zginęło 8 osób, a 12 zostało rannych. * 31 października – uformował się tajfun Damrey, w jego wyniku zginęło 151 osób. Listopad * 1 listopada – zakończył się trwający prawie dwa lata stan wyjątkowy we Francji, który ogłosił ówczesny prezydent François Hollande po zamachach terrorystycznych w Paryżu z listopada 2015 roku. * 3 listopada – kinowa premiera filmu Lady Bird w reżyserii Grety Gerwig. * 4 listopada – 100 osób zginęło, a 140 zostało rannych w wybuchu samochodu-pułapki w syryjskiej muhafazie Dajr az-Zaur. * 4 listopada – premier Libanu Sad al-Hariri ogłosił ustąpienie ze stanowiska, co wywołało konflikt dyplomatyczny na linii Liban-Arabia Saudyjska. * 5 listopada – doszło do strzelaniny w kościele znajdującym się w pobliżu amerykańskiego miasta San Antonio, w jej wyniku zginęło 26 osób i sprawca, a 20 zostało rannych. * 5 listopada – wybuchła afera Paradise Papers. * 10 listopada – kinowa premiera filmu Trzy billboardy za Ebbing, Missouri w reżyserii Martina McDonagha. * 11 listopada – uformował się cyklon Numa, w jego wyniku zginęły 22 osoby. * 12 listopada – irański ostan Kermanszah nawiedziło trzęsienie ziemi o sile 7,3°R. Zginęło 630 osób, a 8,1 tys. zostało rannych. * 12 listopada – odbyła się II tura wyborów prezydenckich w Słowenii, którą wygrał Borut Pahor. * 14 listopada – rozpoczął się wojskowy zamach stanu w Zimbabwe, tego dnia wojsko przejęło kontrolę nad telewizją państwową ZBC. * 15 listopada – na aukcji w Nowym Jorku obraz Leonarda da Vinci Zbawiciel świata został sprzedany za 450 milionów dolarów, przez co stał się on najdrożej sprzedanym dziełem sztuki w historii. * 15 listopada – utracono kontakt z argentyńskim okrętem podwodnym ARA San Juan, na pokładzie okrętu przebywały w tym czasie 44 osoby. * 17 listopada – zakończyła się bitwa o Rawę, ostatni bastion bojowników Państwa Islamskiego. * 18 listopada – w Belfaście odbył się pojedynek bokserski pomiędzy południowoafrykańskimi bokserami. Zolani Tete pokonał swego rodaka Sibonaso Gonyę w czasie 11 sekund, co jest nowym rekordem w kontekście czasu walki. * 21 listopada – wskutek trwającego od tygodnia puczu wojskowego w Zimbabwe, ze stanowiska ustąpił urzędujący od 1987 roku prezydent tego kraju Robert Mugabe. * 22 listopada – Międzynarodowy Trybunał Karny dla Byłej Jugosławii skazał gen. Radko Mladicia na karę dożywotniego pozbawienia wolności za m.in. udział w masakrze w Srebrenicy w lipcu 1995 roku. * 23 listopada – Argentyna uznała, iż ich okręt podwodny ARA San Juan jest okrętem zatopionym i potwierdziła śmierć 44 członków załogi. * 24 listopada – 11 osób zginęło, a ponad 20 zostało rannych w pożarze luksusowego hotelu Leogrand Hotel-Casino w gruzińskim mieście Batumi. * 24 listopada – 311 osób zginęło, a 122 zostały ranne w masakrze cywili przebywających w meczecie znajdującym się nieopodal egipskiego miasta Bir al-Abd. * 24 listopada – Emmerson Mnangagwa objął urząd prezydenta Zimbabwe. * 24 listopada – Sooronbaj Dżeenbekow objął urząd prezydenta Kirgistanu. * 27 listopada – papież Franciszek jako pierwsza w historii głowa kościoła katolickiego odbył pielgrzymkę do Birmy. * 30 listopada – Katrín Jakobsdóttir objęła urząd premier Islandii. Grudzień * 1 grudnia – kinowa premiera filmu Kształt wody w reżyserii Guillermo del Toro. * 1 grudnia – rozlosowano grupy biorące udział na mistrzostwach świata w piłce nożnej w 2018 roku. Polska znalazła się w grupie H – razem z Senegalem, Kolumbią i Japonią. * 4 grudnia – w trakcie bitwy o Sanę w Jemenie zginął były prezydent tego kraju Ali Abd Allah Salih. * 5 grudnia – Międzynarodowy Komitet Olimpijski wykluczył Rosję z możliwości reprezentowania kraju na igrzyskach olimpijskich w Pjongczangu. Jednak rosyjscy sportowcy będą mieli prawo do występowania na tej imprezie pod flagą neutralnych sportowców. * 6 grudnia – prezydent USA Donald Trump uznał Jerozolimę za stolicę Izraela i wezwał do przeniesienia ambasady Stanów Zjednoczonych w Izraelu do wcześnie wspomnianego miasta. * 7 grudnia – australijski parlament zalegalizował małżeństwa osób tej samej płci. * 9 grudnia – zakończyła się wojna domowa w Iraku, która wybuchła w związku z rosnącą w siłę działalnością tzw. Państwa Islamskiego w tym kraju. * 11 grudnia – w wyniku wybuchu bomby rurowej w nowojorskim dworcu autobusowym ranne zostały 4 osoby. * 13 grudnia – Andrej Babiš objął urząd premiera Czech. * 15 grudnia – kinowa premiera filmu Gwiezdne wojny: Ostatni Jedi w reżyserii Riana Johnsona. * 16 grudnia – uformował się tajfun Tembin, w jego wyniku zginęło 266 osób. * 18 grudnia – dotychczasowy minister spraw zagranicznych Sebastian Kurz objął urząd kanclerza Austrii. * 20 grudnia – gra komputerowa Playerunknown's Battlegrounds zadebiutowała na światowym rynku * 20 grudnia – Kryzys sądowniczy w Polsce: Komisja Europejska po raz pierwszy w historii uruchomiła art. 7 traktatu o UE przeciwko Polsce. * 21 grudnia – 1 osoba zginęła, a 18 zostało rannych w wyniku domniemanego ataku samochodowego w Melbourne. * 21 grudnia – w pożarze centrum sportowego w południowokoreańskim mieście Jecheon zginęło 29 osób, a 36 zostało rannych. * 23 grudnia – 38 osób zginęło wskutek pożaru centrum handlowego w filipińskim mieście Davao. * 27 grudnia – 18 osób zostało rannych w wybuchu bomby w budynku supermarketu w Petersburgu. * 28 grudnia – w Iranie rozpoczęły się ogólnokrajowe protesty, manifestujący demonstrowali przeciwko wysokiej inflacji i korupcji. * 28 grudnia – w samobójczym zamachu bombowym na gmach szyickiego centrum kultury w Kabulu zginęło 50 osób, a 80 zostało rannych. * 29 grudnia – w Belgii został wysłany ostatni telegram, którego istota sięgała XIX wieku. Kategoria:2017